Lucian/Trivia
General * Lucian's is the first login screen to start with an animated sequence (his shows his wife Senna's soul being dragged into ). * used to be the first ability in the game to directly scale with attack speed (until V5.22) and is the first that allows firing backwards while moving. * Lucian's references . ** A side by side comparison can be seen here. ** The sloped front of Lucian's guns is also very reminiscent of the weapons wielded by the Clerics in Equilibrium. * Lucian's dance references gun spinning from . ** A side by side comparison can be seen here. * Lucian was the first champion to ever get a Chroma Pack for his Classic skin. * Of Lucian's guns the less ornate one is his (an L is engraved on its side) and the more intricate one was Senna's (an S instead);Lucian & Senna's guns the letters were at first thought to mean Light and Shadow. * People in Lucian's social circle possess light-theme names: ** Lucian derives from Latin praenomen Lucius, from (cognate with English ), sharing one same root *leuk-'' as . ** ''Senna from Arabic سناء Sanāʼ "brightness, sublimity",https://www.almaany.com/en/dict/ar-en/%D8%B3%D9%86%D8%A7%D8%A1/ from root s-n-y (> "moon" & seneh " ").Theological Dictionary of the Old Testament, Volume 15, ed. Botterweck, Ringgren, & Fabry, p. 318 ** Lucian's father's name Urias Ουριας is the Greek rendition of Hebrew אוריה "my light[http://www.semiticroots.net/index.php?r=root/view&id=234 Semitic root ʔ-w-r] is ". * Lucian and perform the 'airplane arms' run when having very high movement speed. * If and are played on opposing teams, a quest will trigger for Lucian as well. This in-game quest consists of a battle of himself vs Thresh to earn the opposing champion's stack of souls, Lucian's death will grant Senna's stacks to Thresh.August on Senna Quest Development * Lucian was voiced by , before being updated to who also voices . ** and are also voiced by . * Lucian's theme 'The Purifier's Resolve' was composed and performed by (live at the Season 3 World Championship finals). * Lucian's title during production was 'the Gun Templar' (was called such in Polish localization and his teaser 'Shadows and Reflections').Ask Riot Quotes * }} references Breaking Bad. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * "}}}} might be referencing the . High Noon Lucian * }} might references Woody , a Toy Story movie character. * references the song by . * references the . Lore * One of the two guns he is using belonged to before she was killed by . * The Sentinels of Light were originally formed on the and have passed down their traditions and relic weapons to people around the world.Interlocutioner on the Sentinels of Light Skins ; * He was the first champion to get a Chroma Pack for his classic skin.Introducing chroma packs! ; * Prior to his release he was hinted to have 'four eyes' (sunglasses). * His references while he himself references the (both from ). ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * His critical strikes fire custom-animated 'exploding' bolts. ; * He was released in celebration of the 2014 FIFA World Cup along with: ** ** ** ** * He is a in the position. * He resembles . ; * He is firing at . * He is from an alternate future in which he was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * describes him as: ** "Piercing flame, he, cast in light. I see his vision, free from shadow, a blazing melody. Beyond the light, nothing, purity bound in fury... his aim remains true." * If one tells they fight for 'vengeance' she'll say the following: ** "Our enemies require corrective action." * His gear includes: ** ** ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Valentine's Day 2017 along with: ** ; * He was released along with: ** ** * His appearance resembles that of from the series. * When he uses his ultimate or recalls, he transforms into his full demon form, which resembles . * One of the possible directions Riot could have taken with , was having him ascend and become an angel rather then a demon.Jon Buran on Scrapped High Noon Lucian Direction ; * This is lucian's first skin to have a unique taunt animation. * His recall is a reference to the epic split done by . * Alongside , their spawn music is a synthwave remix of Demacia Rising. * Originally this skin was conceptualized during the 2017 Thunderdome event as one of three games made for PAX West that year. ** Other Demacia Vice skins that were conceptualized for the event and weren't released were for , , , , , and . * This skin was inspired by 80s themed media such as: ** ** OutDrive ** ** as ** Relations * Lucian and are husband and wife. ** Lucian's father Urias saved Senna and later helped her become a Sentinel. ** Senna met to deliver the new of his father's death. Love developed between them and they became husband and wife. She also helped him become a Sentinel. ** killed when she tried to save . *** During Shadow and Fortune, traveled to Bilgewater in pursuit of the Harrowing to locate . It was then he found out Senna's soul is trapped inside the Chain Warden's . **** continued to pursue the Mist to free her and finally succeeded, though he did not expect her to come back to life. *** The events of death fueled Lucian's hatred for and Shadow Isles. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 FIFA World Cup Category:2017 Valentines Day